They Call It Puppy Love
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Emma and Killian go Christmas shopping for their friends. Finding presents for Regina and Rumpel proves the biggest challenge. Captain Swan holiday fluff with a hefty dose of Golden Queen. AU.


Author's note: This was written as a special gift for a friend of mine who is a HUGE Captain Swan shipper and the sweetest person alive. If you don't like the pairing, don't read it, though there is Golden Queen cuteness to be had if you're willing to skim through ;) Merry Christmas my fellow Oncers!

* * *

They Call It Puppy Love

"Okay…that's pretty much everyone, save the Evil Power Couple," Emma Swan scanned over the list in her hands, nodding satisfactorily at each checked-off name.

Her fiancé, Killian Jones glanced over her shoulder. "The Evil Power Couple? Oh you mean Regina and Rumpel! Is that what you call them? And doesn't that no longer apply now that they're heroes?"

"It's what I've always called them," Emma shrugged. "And it still suits them, even though they're both "good". Actually it's kind of like we entered an alternate dimension since they started being more heroic."

"Can't argue with you there," Killian chuckled and pressed a kiss to his beloved's cheek. "So what should we get them? They are our best friends, after all."

"They've always been the toughest to buy gifts for," Emma admitted, entwining their gloved fingers together as they walked down the main boulevard of Storybrooke. The pair were bundled up properly for the chilly weather: wearing matching black wool-coats, colorful scarves (Emma's was red while Killian's was a nice shade of royal blue), and on Emma's part: shearling boots to keep her legs warm, while Killian opted for his traditional leather. "As long as I've known them, the one thing that I can say for sure makes them happy is being together."

"Something we're both well-aware of considering how many times we've walked in on them during inopportune moments," Killian rolled his brilliant blue eyes. "Granted, we _could_ use that to our advantage."

"What are you talking about?" Emma looked over at him warily. She loved Killian with all her heart but whenever his more mischievous ideas formed she was instantly cautious.

"You see, I discovered this website recently that has all kinds of _fun_ things for an adventurous couple," Killian waggled his eyebrows lasciviously to emphasize the point he was attempting to make.

It took Emma a full minute to catch on, and when she did: her pretty features turned bright red and her hazel eyes widened in horror. "Killain NO! That is a horrible idea!"

"How is it a horrible idea?" he smirked. "We know they like to do it…often. Hell they probably have some hidden treasure chest full of—

"I'm gonna stop you right there before you give me nightmares," Emma placed a hand over his mouth. "And to keep you from pursuing this insanity further: if we got them sex toys for Christmas I am absolutely _certain_ that Regina would curse us and turn us into trees in their garden so that we have to watch them go at it **forever** as punishment."

Killian paled considerably. "Hadn't thought of that."

"You should never underestimate the power of a pissed off sorceress."

"True. Well, I'm open to better suggestions."

She smiled and tugged him closer as they walked so she could lean her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll stumble across something...hold on a minute," she drew to a halt right outside the animal shelter.

Killian swore an actual lightbulb formed over Emma's head as she peered in through the window.

She turned back to him, and nearly blinded him with the brilliant smile that was sent his way. "I've got it!"

* * *

The biggest issue, they discovered, was keeping the presents _quiet_ as they climbed up the stairs to the Gold's mansion.

The last thing they wanted was to ruin the surprise.

Emma handed the large basket over to Killian as she rang the doorbell, grinning at her love as they heard the tell-tale clack of Regina's heels as she made her way down the entry.

The door opened and the former Evil Queen stood in front of them, looking impeccable as always in a long-sleeved, red sweater dress and black knee-high boots. She blinked curiously at the pair standing on the porch. "Miss Swan? What brings you and your pirate by?"

"Well we would normally wait till Christmas, but the gifts we got for you and Rumpel kind of need to be opened immediately," Emma explained.

Regina actually chuckled. "In that case, please come on in…I'll have Rumpel join us," she gestured for them to follow her inside, and they took a few moments to remove their coats and scarves before heading into the living room with their host.

Regina poured a couple glasses of apple cider for them and handed those over before she went off in search of her husband. Her absence allowed Emma and Kilian a chance to admire the colorfully decorated Christmas tree that took up an entire corner of the large living room.

"They certainly get into the spirit, don't they?" he set the basket down, and pulled his soon-to-be-wife back against him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he nuzzled affectionately at her hair.

Sighing happily, Emma leaned into the embrace, turning her head slightly in order to meet his lips with hers. "You think they'll like their present?"

"Mmm, aye lass, I believe they will," he nodded, smiled the rakish smile that had won her over when they first met, and then kissed her more thoroughly.

She all but melted into his arms, returning the kiss with fervor.

They would have been more than content to continue in the impromptu make-out session, but then they heard Rumpelstiltskin clear his throat awkwardly and Regina remark: "At least you're standing under the mistletoe."

Reluctantly, they pulled away, though the embarrassment passed quickly once Emma saw that their friends were standing there with beautifully wrapped gifts. "Sorry about that, he's difficult to resist."

Regina shook her head, but crossed over to hand Emma's present to her. "I can understand that at least, as mine proves to be that kind of problem too," she tugged at Rumpel's sleeve and he begrudgingly gave the other gift to Killian, who arched an eyebrow at his former adversary but accepted without a word.

Emma grabbed the basket and gave it to Regina. "Let's sit down."

Regina nodded and the room was silent save for the tearing of paper on Killian and Emma's part, as she insisted they open their gifts first.

Emma gasped in shock as she pulled back the final wrappings to reveal a hand-drawn portrait of Killian and herself together. "Regina! When did you…"

"I have a lot of influence when it comes to this one," Regina leaned against her husband's side. "After all, he's the artist here."

"You drew this, Rumpel?" Emma glanced, wide-eyed, at the pawnbroker.

A tinge of red graced the handsome former sorcerer's cheeks and he nodded. "Regina's had me get back into it lately."

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much," she moved to give them both hugs while Killian finished opening his carefully wrapped gift.

It was the pirate's turn to stare, wide-eyed, at his present: which was a perfectly crafted miniature model of his ship, The Jolly Roger, placed into a glass bottle. "This is wonderful!"

It was Regina's turn to blush slightly. "Rum and I decided that handmade gifts this year would be more meaningful. Granted, I used magic to size the model down, but…it was put together by hand."

"It's funny: I would have pegged Rumpel for the model builder and you for the artist," Emma joked. "But it's the opposite."

"Regina enjoys building things," Rumpelstiltskin smiled fondly, turned his head, and kissed his wife sweetly. "One of the many talents I love her for."

Regina smiled and nudged his nose with hers before taking hold of the basket that Killian and Emma had brought over. "All right, so what's so time sensitive about…" her heart leapt into her throat when she pushed back the lid and two little puppies immediately popped their heads up to greet her.

One was a sweet, beautiful little cocker-spaniel, while the other was a terrier mix.

"Oh what a perfect little lady!" she cooed, scooping up the cocker while Rumpel took hold of the little mutt.

"How'd you know we loved dogs?" he scratched behind the pup's tiny ears.

"You mentioned it once, a while back. And Regina, ironically enough: that little one's name _is_ Lady."

"And that one is called Tramp," Killian pointed at the puppy in Rumpel's arms.

"Lady and Tramp…they look like they belong together," Regina couldn't help giggling when Lady began to squirm in her arms in order to try to get to Tramp.

"Well they fit us, then," Rumpel grinned and leaned over to kiss Regina again, briefly this time.

"We also thought, since you two were discussing having kids recently, that this might be good practice," Emma added, smiling at the sweet picture they made with their new little family members.

At the mention of children, Regina and Rumpelstiltskin exchanged a look. "Should we tell them?"

"Why not?" he wrapped an arm protectively around his wife and tugged her close. "Go ahead angel,"

Regina took a deep breath before grinning from ear to ear. "I'm pregnant!"

The room went silent for a split second before Emma actually squealed, startling both puppies and their owners as she rushed forward to envelop Regina in another hug. "Oh my GOD I'm so happy for you! It's about time!"

Regina stealthily handed Lady over to her husband so she could hug her best friend back properly. "Thank you Emma."

Killian and Rumpel exchanged looks as their ladies began to chatter excitedly.

"How about we go out back and play with the dogs?" Killian suggested.

"Excellent idea, come on," Rumpel gestured for his friend to follow him.

Emma and Regina both smirked upon witnessing the moment.

"Aww, boys…" Emma stated.

"They've come so far," Regina chuckled. "What do you say we grab my camera and take some shots for the Christmas cards?"

"Heh, you haven't started on yours yet either?"

"Nope, because it involves making one out to my sister and her new boyfriend and I'm still not sure how to process the information that she's dating."

"Oh right I heard about her and Arthur. That's a disaster waiting to happen isn't it?"

Regina merely nodded, and then linked arms with Emma as they continued their conversation and headed towards the backyard, making sure to locate the camera along the way.

As far as Christmas celebrations in Storybrooke had gone, this particular one would be remembered fondly by all involved.

The End


End file.
